In order to measure the electric field generated by a device under test, very complex hardware setups with a plurality of electric field sensors for each position to be measured, are necessary.
In order to alleviate this high hardware effort, systems using moveable sensors are used. For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 9,322,864 B2 shows a measuring system comprising a plurality of sensors which are movable around a device under test. Still these systems have a significant hardware complexity.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a measuring system and measuring method, which allow for performing over the air measurements on a device under test while only requiring a low hardware complexity.